


Things I would love to see written

by Howlingwolf13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, I need these for reasons, I'm forgetting characters but oh well, M/M, Prompt Fic, add them as you need too, request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 01:56:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howlingwolf13/pseuds/Howlingwolf13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts I would love to see written.</p>
<p>Harry styles is in love with Louis Tomlinson and vise versa, that is until Louis gets a beard and ends up falling in love with her.</p>
<p>Harry potter and Hermione granger fall in love and when Hermione suggests they stay in the forest and grow old Harry agrees, he's tired of being the hero and decides to leave the world saving to someone else.</p>
<p>(READ FULL PROMPTS INSIDE)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Larry/Elounor

**Author's Note:**

> Larry/Elounor 
> 
> Ideas that won't leave my head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the fact that I see this as what kinda happened

Link to picture mentioned below http://howlingwolf13.tumblr.com/post/60471765537/fanfic-request

What I want is for Louis and Harry to be together and then Louis is made to get Eleanor as a beard(he’s against it at first), he and her become really good friends(over a period of time of him being unhappy) and he eventually falls in love with her.

Harry doesn’t hate Eleanor but he is jealous because she gets to be with his boyfriend, he and her get along though.

we’ve all seen how Louis and Harry actually drifted apart and I kinda want this to be the reason in the fic, the jealousy and then the conversation in the picture happens. (you can change that up a bit if you want, make it longer etc)

No characters deaths please, no bashing of larry or elouner, the other boys know about larry, zayn a shoulder to cry on for harry(maybe? i like that idea).

can have whatever coupling you want with the other boys, they can have girlfirends, can be together etc.

I just feel this is kinda what really happened so try to make it feel cannon? 

I’ll leave the end result to you, does elouner stay together? does louis realize he loves harry more? does harry find someone else?

I know I know im being really specific and you probably think I should just write it myself if i want it a certain way, but I want to read it not write it!


	2. Harry/Hermione

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Hermione wanting to grow old in the forest

DH before final battle, time travel with a hint of au, kinda based on the movie

Harry and Hermione have always kinda had feelings for each other but they really surface when they are on the run and 'camping'. They kiss when they dance to the song in the tent.  
When Hermione suggests they stay in the forest and and grow old together, Harry agrees because he's tired of being the hero and doesn't want to have to be responsible for saving the world.  
Around four days later Harry meets his future self who casts a spell on him and allows him to either see or live(you decide) his future with Hermione in his head.  
In his future with Hermione he is happy with her, happier then he has ever been, but the thing is many of the people he cared about died when they were left to defeat voldemort without him.  
Harry is brought back from his mind and future!harry tells him that if he chooses to stay in the forest that would be his future, happy with her,ions but to save his friends he must break hermione's heart and defeat voldemort. If he is to defeat voldemort he will have no future with Hermione and if he is to have a future with Hermione his friends will die.  
He says he will think about it. He struggles for days and says nothing of the visit to Hermione, he eventually decides to go and defeat voldemort not willing his friends to die.  
End result is Harry and Hermione are not together but you get to choose who you want them with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatever rating you want, get as graphic as you want


End file.
